


Cold Hands, Warm Heart

by sweetcarolanne



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Animals, Drabble, Extra Treat, F/M, Gen, Love, Magic, Snow and Ice, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-03 17:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19469101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/pseuds/sweetcarolanne
Summary: Elsa as seen through the trusting eyes of Sven.





	Cold Hands, Warm Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chillydown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chillydown/gifts).



> Many thanks to my anonymous beta.

Sven was only a simple reindeer, but he knew plenty that some humans didn’t bother to learn.

He had known from the start that Anna and Kristoff were meant for each other, even when they hadn’t. And he knew that Anna’s sister, Elsa, no longer had a heart more frozen than Anna’s had temporarily been.

Why, then, did some people still regard the queen with fear in their eyes? Sven had seen Elsa use her powers for good more than for evil, creating beauty with her icicles and snowflakes.

Humans may not have trusted Elsa, but Sven decided he did.


End file.
